


Wake Up BEECH

by themagnificentquack



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: D.A. Laurel Lance, F/F, Police Captain Dinah Drake, it's got some fluff, not angsty at all, some playful (flirty) banter, they just don't really know it yet, they're super in love btw, you could interpret it as platonic if you really wanted to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagnificentquack/pseuds/themagnificentquack
Summary: laurel falls asleep at her desk at work and her staff calls dinah (how they got her phone # is irrelevant ignore that plot hole) anyway they call dinah because they're scared of laurel but dinah is scary too so they figure she'd be able to handle laurel and she does (that sounds sexual but it isn't unfortunately)
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Laurel Lance
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Wake Up BEECH

**Author's Note:**

> the BEECH in the title isn't relevant to the story, that was just for me

Dinah pulled her blazer more firmly around her shoulders as she stepped out of the precinct and into the crisp night. 

Her phone started buzzing in her pocket so she stopped walking to answer, frowning when she saw it was a number she didn't recognize. She picked it up anyway. She used to ignore unknown numbers but then one time in turned out to be Diggle calling from a burner phone in Russia so now she was forced to answer all her calls. 

"This is Dinah," she said into the phone, her desire to just get on her bike and go home clear in her voice. 

"Um... Captain Drake?" someone asked through the phone uncertainly. Dinah vaguely recognized their voice, but from where she wasn't sure. 

She continued walking through the parking lot, holding her phone with one hand and digging through her pockets for her keys with the other. "How can I help you?" she asked, the politeness of the question overshadowed by the boredom in her voice. 

"This is the District Attorney's assistant. Um... Ms. Lance has fallen asleep at her desk and security needs her to leave so they can lock up," the voice said. 

Confusion and exasperation battled for a place on Dinah's facial features. "Unless she's dead and you want me to investigate her murder, I don't see how this relates to me," Dinah replied. 

There was some shuffling, and then a different voice came through, one that Dinah didn't recognize. "Well, we tried knocking on the door, but she didn't wake up. And we really, really don't want to go in there and risk her wrath," they said. 

Dinah grinned a little at the knowledge that not everybody thought that Laurel Lance was incapable of harm, but it did nothing to dispel her annoyance at the fact that she wasn't currently on her way home. 

"Guys I'm not going to send an officer to wake up the D.A. from her nap. They have more important things to do," she said, annoyance coloring her voice. 

"No, no, of course not, that's not what we were asking," the first voice said. "We just thought, she's scary, but you're scary too and... you guys know each other so - " 

"We were hoping you could come wake her up," the second voice interjected. 

There was complete silence as Dinah considered using her power as Police Captain to just order the little band of interns to go in there and wake her up."You've got to be kidding me," she muttered to herself.

"I'm on my way," she said into the phone, making sure to sound as exasperated as possible. There was a chorus of thank yous to which Dinah did not respond, and then they hung up. 

Dinah tossed her phone into her backpack and turned the key in the ignition. She got on her bike and headed towards Laurel's office, getting further away from her apartment and the warm bed waiting for her as she did so. 

\----------

Laurel's staff immediately stood up when Dinah walked in, crowding around her. She swept past them into Laurel's office. 

She was planning to just walk in and start yelling until Laurel woke up, but something stopped her. Laurel's hair fanned around her head as she rested with her head in her arms. Her thin mask built up by sarcasm was stripped away in sleep and she looked more vulnerable than Dinah had ever seen her. 

Dinah crossed over to her to shake her awake. She was struck with the desire to gently brush the strands of hair away from Laurel's face, but she pushed it away with determination and instead placed her hand on Laurel's shoulder gently. 

\--------

Laurel woke suddenly to a hand on her shoulder, heart pounding. She reacted instinctively, grabbing the offender's wrist and twisting, not fully awake yet. 

She stood to continue fighting and was met with a fist to the face. She stumbled back, releasing her attacker's wrist and regaining her footing just before her body would've hit the bookshelf behind her. 

She cleared her vision to see Dinah in front of her, looking at her warily, holding a loose defensive position. Laurel relaxed instantly, her body reacting to Dinah's presence before her mind could catch up.

"Can I help you?" she asked, her walls sliding up as she gained her bearings. Dinah rolled her eyes. "Your interns called," she said, motioning to where Laurel's staff was watching nervously through the glass wall. Laurel winced at the sight of their anxious faces. 

"Sorry about your wrist," she muttered, noticing the way Dinah held it awkwardly. Dinah's eyes widened in mock surprise. "Did you just... apologize?" she asked, gasping in pretend shock. Laurel rolled her eyes, but she was laughing. "Shut up" she said without any bite to it. 

Dinah glanced over to where Laurel's lead assistant stared in awe at her boss actually... smiling? Dinah laughed a little. "What did you do to make them so scared of you?" she asked. Laurel grimaced. "I may have been a little harsh with them," she said. "But, in my defense, they're incredibly incompetent," she added with a grin.

Dinah shook her head, smiling. "I'll see you around," she said, turning to leave. 

Laurel followed, but stopped to talk to her staff before leaving. Dinah winced, bracing herself for the torrent of insults that was about to come out of Laurel's mouth, but instead she said "Hey guys," in a quiet, almost embarrassed voice. Dinah stopped to listen. 

"It was probably good that you guys called Dinah," she said. "I'm sorry about that, okay? It won't happen again." 

'Huh' Dinah thought. Maybe Laurel had more depths than she'd thought. 

Laurel turned away to see Dinah watching her. "What?" she asked uncomfortably. 

Dinah opted to leave the serious stuff for later and said, "Two apologies in one day? I'm impressed." Her tone was joking, but she meant it when she said she was impressed. It was possible she'd been a bit hasty in her assumptions that Laurel couldn't change. 

Laurel rolled her eyes, smiling. A light blush colored her cheeks at the compliment. 

They walked out to the parking lot together, parting when they reached Dinah's bike where she parked it by the door. 

"Goodnight Dinah," Laurel said quietly, enjoying the way Dinah's name fell out of her mouth. "Goodnight Laurel," Dinah replied. 

They both left the interaction feeling a little more hopeful than they had before.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sure if motorcycles actually have keys, so if anybody has ever ridden a motorcycle lmk. i could've just looked it up but that felt like a lot of work. 
> 
> oooh i just realized it could be a metaphor to like waking up to her feelings :O i am so genius and i didn't even realize it she got awakened :D LMAO it's not even funny but i'm sleep deprived so it's HILARIOUS


End file.
